falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Minimum standards for grammar and spelling
Between the rampant disregard for legibility, and the lack of content control, I don't see this wiki attracting a good user base. --BortJr 22:48, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :Who is going to decide what the minimum is? We have a wide range of ages and abilities here, do we want to stifle that discussion because they misspelled a word, or used too many commas? And why would it scare people away? People know who the 'bad' spellers are, they should just avoid those articles. That's my opinion anyways --Yearsago 00:17, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::It seems as though most writers here don't know what a comma even is. The minimum standard for grammar and spelling should be the same as the main fallout wiki, that is, correct grammar and spelling. --BortJr 00:39, 21 February 2009 (UTC) please be patience with us BortJr, this site is only 3 or 4 months old and hasn't gone though all of the kicks yet. The content issue is a far nut to crap because everyone whats to talk about it but do little about it. Hopefully we can get down a nice clear list of rules for the site. On the spelling thing, as long as the page doesn’t state not to, you or any other member is open to spell and or grammar check the pages Templar88 00:24, 21 February 2009 (UTC)lol i made a few spelling mistakes. :If you've noticed, I have started to fix the spelling and grammar errors, but it is like trying to empty the ocean with a bucket. --BortJr 00:39, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Proper punctuation (capitalization, periods ending sentences, etc.) should be expected from everyone, be they 8 or 40. Almost everyone should have access to Microsoft Word, which has a spellcheck feature, so in my mind poor spelling isn't really excusable either. To quote an old adage, if it's worth doing, it's worth doing right/well. Grammar is a different story as it can be very subjective, but punctuation and spelling should have some minimum level of expectation in my mind. Not to pick on anyone, but some users have absolutely atrocious spelling (like my eyes want to hemorrhage - and again, I hate to pick on anyone but Templar88 is an obvious example - see below) and others, such as the author of Mans Best Hope, cannot even be bothered to use an apostrophe to make it 'Man's Best Hope' or capitalize Japanese, American, or Chinese. I'm not perfect either, but mistakes like these are just plain lazy. *Umm Rasengod why are you telling me this, I alread agree with you 110%. Michaeldsuaez is the one you should be trying to convinces. go to his talk page and read the full discussion Templar88 23:55, 15 February 2009 (UTC) *For those who don't know, there was alittle bit of heated words exchange earliry today about the direction of this site and how it should be run. I hoped that that is discussion page would allow us all to talk about this in a com and progressive manor to better the community and creative writing on this site. So again I would like to openly invite all those involved in writing, colaberating or just observing to discuss creative cannon based wrighting in the Fallout universe.Templar88 05:30, 15 February 2009 (UTC) *you know what, if you are going to just start making stuff up that I'm done, I’m walking away and I don’t care anymore what a pompous, arrogant pretender thinks of me. So I say “Go day” Templar88 04:51, 6 February 2009 (UTC) *I'll delete it from your page but there is no way in this blasted hell that I will apologies. Templar88 04:03, 6 February 2009 (UTC) *Would anyone like to talk about how they personally brainstorm their idea for fannon. Maybe sharing these processes will expand everyone’s creative horizons. Templar88 14:30, 16 February 2009 (UTC) As an addition, it is ironic that this page was edited as I wrote my say by none other than Templar88, and his post contains various mistakes. 'Far nut to crap?' I don't mean this as a personal attack since I appreciate Templar88's apparent dedication to the site and his (or her) ideas don't seem utterly devoid of merit, but even if I can get the gist of what you are trying to communicate, I have to draw the line somewhere. -- El jota 00:35, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :And for love of fucking Christ, it's fanon and canon, each with only one 'N.' This might actually belong somewhere else but this seems as good a place for it as any. -- El jota 00:38, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::I get the gist of what you are trying to say, as I'm sure most editors who bother to check the "Recent Changes" section of the site do. However, I'm not sure the "f-bomb" is entirely necessary. Like any wiki, we should strive to maintain some standard of civility, just as we should maintain standards of grammatical correctness. --Twentyfists 04:11, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::Perhaps, and yet perhaps not given the number of instances where you can see cannon or fannon as opposed to their appropriate counterparts. -- El jota 04:52, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes, I understand what you mean, as I too find that irritating. However, please try to remain at least somewhat civil in discussion. --Twentyfists 05:07, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Fannon and Cannon are some of the least egregious offenses put in text here. BortJr 06:04, 21 February 2009 (UTC) http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_Fanon_Wiki:Manual_of_Style --BortJr 06:33, 21 February 2009 (UTC) I was trying to be on your side but if you are going to personaly attack every one on this site then FUCK YOU!!!. There is nothing I fate more then a person who things their better then everyone else. Templar88 14:05, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Is this directed at me? I would like to know before choosing whether on not to respond. -- El jota 14:56, 21 February 2009 (UTC) FUCK YOU!!! Templar88 15:07, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Calm the fuck down. I said you generally got your point across and you have good traits that counterbalance your misspellings, but the quality of what you write would improve dramatically if you paid more attention to detail. -- El jota 15:22, 21 February 2009 (UTC) No, you what on a smear campaign for no other plausible reason but to insult me. you could have said what you had just said in your upper response and that would have been the end of it but no, you had to take it feather and feather pointing out varies failing. You get your kicks by insulting and pointing out the flaws of other, and for that I say FUCK YOU, you Pompous jerk. Templar88 15:55, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :I provided examples so I wouldn't appear to be making baseless accusations and I apologize if it came off the wrong way. -- El jota 16:13, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Not sure if this would be possible but some message boards/websites have spell checkers that you can select before uploading your work, maybe that could be put into effect here. Now I do notice the red underline that the wiki puts on the word if it thinks it is spelled in error, so that is helpful. --Yearsago 18:20, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :What the hell? I leave for 12 hours and come back to what is apparently the "Swearing Sailor" convention. What did I just finish saying?! Templar88, you need to calm down, my friend. Telling everyone to fuck themselves is generally not conducive to the formation of a community of people who get along. However, El jota, Templar88 does have a bit of a point, though I feel he blew it out of proportion. There are other examples you could have chosen from to prove your point, although I applaud your ability to remain somewhat civil. By the way, kudos to Yearsago for trying to remain on topic. --Twentyfists 19:06, 21 February 2009 (UTC) I can understand why you took offense to it Templar. I think El jota had a good point to make, but it was very crude and insulting even if you did not mean it. I personally don't care if people make grammar mistakes. If I see a consistency in grammatical errors I either help the person or correct it for them. We should all help each other. If you see a few errors then fix them. That's all we have to do. I usually correct some grammar here and there and if none of you will do it then I don't mind taking up that role. Rasengod 20:54, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Templar, I can see why you took offence too, but the fuckitty-fuck-fuck thing was a little over the top. El jota, those examples were from talk pages and forum type pages, so as far as I'm concerned, they're irrelevant when it comes to a spelling grammar argument, and it was a fairly vulgar way of going about things, in general. In short, grammar comes in handy when writing articles, but isn't an absolute necessity on the forums and talk pages, provided you can read them. Run4urLife! 11:34, 22 February 2009 (UTC)